Nova 12
by Janine1
Summary: Megan is pretty much white trash. She has been in a situation much like Listers abord the Nova 12. 3 million years into the future, she comes across with Red Dwarf, Please R
1. Megan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. NONE!!!!!! LOL. I am just borrowing them. Even the ones I made up, I don't own them.  
  
AN: Hey! I read some really great alternative Red Dwarf FF and I really liked em, so I decided to make some new characters… I don't wanna give much away here, I hope you like it, please r&r!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The vacuum of space. How BORING!!!!! Did Anything ever change up here? No. When you look out your window, did you see anything but black and tiny stars? No! Megan was sick of it! Totally sick of it. As far as she knew, she was the last human alive. Her home was the Nova 12. It was just her, the ships computer, some mechanoids and a hard light hologram of her room mate Stacy. Why had the ships computer, Albert (a replica of Albert Einstein, plus an IQ 0f 12,000) chosen Stacy? They had never gotten along.  
  
Albert bad pretty much gone senile, and Megan could tell. She had been in space, alone, for a year and a half now. Megan could still remember how she got here like it was just yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Megan was 17, she dropped out of high school. It wasn't that she was stupid, she just wasn't a school person. She had spent her entire school life rebelling. Refusing to finish her homework. Not putting any effort in anything. When it was time for her to go into high school for her senior year. She just said no. She Lived in America, you only had to go to school until you were 16. She was 17. No more school for her.  
  
Her parents hadn't taken to her idea too friendly. In the end, she was packing her bags and jumping out the third story window. She took an 8 foot leap into a tree, spraining her ankle. She climbed down the tree and ran to the bus stop. Her ankle had been throbbing,. But all she had wanted to do was get out of there! She hated her Parents, she hated her home, she hated her school, she hated her town. They had never done anything good for her.  
  
That night she slept at the bus stop, and a bus came early the next morning. It took her to the airport. She lived in the airport for a few months. She had enough cloths that no one ever noticed that she was living there, and she was never caught, She was sneaky in that sense.  
  
After half a year of living like that, she wanted a real life. Sure, she could have lived that way for the rest of her life, and stayed alive for a long time, but what would have been the point? That's right, there was no point.  
  
Next thing Megan knew, the Nova 12 was landing to let passengers off for planet leave, and needed more people. Megan applied for a job, and became a third technician. In her time, that just mean doing the jobs that the sanitation mechanoids refused to do, even when there programmer was watching. Many mechanoids had been minced that way, but eventually they decided the space bums (i.e. Megan) could do those jobs.  
  
Life on Nova 12 really sucked. It was worse then school. Mopping, cleaning toilets, occasionally re stocking vending machines, but usually not. Eventually she just got tired of it and stopped. She did no work at all. She would stand around and take an occasional puff of a cigarette (which was strictly forbidden, unless you were in a smoking unit, which she wasn't) Her food supplies were cut. She stole food from other crew members, If they turned their backs for one moment, their entire mean could disappear.  
  
Eventually she was caught. She stared out in stasis for a week. Pretty soon, she got in trouble again and it was a month, then a year, then 2 years. Finally, after being in stasis for 5 years, she decided she would have to try and change, but change wasn't possible for her. It never was. She found herself skipping work and stealing food. Another 5 years for her.  
  
She stepped into the stasis booth with a big smile on her face, and 3,000,000 years later, with that smile, she stepped out again.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Discovery

That Smile instantly rubbed off her face with the news. She didn't take the news very well. She was crying and screaming and kicking and whining. Nothing and no one could calm her down. For an entire week she talked to no one!  
  
Finally, Einstein and the Mechanoids were able to calm her down. They explained to her how it had happened.  
  
One year after she was put into stasis, The ship began to malfunction. Little things at first, like the vending machines would not understand you, and give you the wrong thing, but soon, the ship wouldn't fly straight. The reason for this was an animal that had snuck into the ships computer. They were able to get the cat out, but it had done a lot of damage. Before they knew it, there was what looked like a small explosion, and an huge heat wave of radiation that killed the entire ship. Over the 3,000,000 years while she was in stasis, the Mechanoids were able to fix all the problems, and clean the entire ship from head to tow. The ship had literally been shining and sparkling when she had gotten out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The time between this flashback and the present had been pretty dull for the most part with an adventure here and there.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'I just wish there would be a change of pace once and awhile' Megan thought to herself.  
  
Stacy strolled into the room. She had short, neat black hair. She wasn't a very pretty woman, and she was such a neat freak. "Megan, you are drooling all over the table. 2x4t just cleaned it!" Stacy always referred to the mechanoids by their last names. That always Pissed them off, but what could they do? Stacy was their superior!  
  
"I don't care" Megan mumbled. She had the body of an 18 year old. She had been in stasis so many times she never really aged. If she had been let out in 5 years, when she was supposed to, her birth certificate said she was 30. Maybe even older, but she still was young, and pretty. Too bad she covered her real beauty with artificial things. There was still some green dye in her hair. She used to wear tons of makeup, and wear only black, but now she had pretty much forgotten about that part of herself.  
  
Now she just left her hair undone, and wore the same cloths weeks on end without washing them. The mechanoids used to bother her about that, but eventually gave up.  
  
Stacy picked up a towel and cleaned off the drool. "Megan, you are such a slob." Her eyes rolled.  
  
"Maybe I wanted it that way" Her face dropped back on the table, smushing half of it.  
  
Just then, Albert's face showed up on the monitor. "Miss, I have some news for you, you may want to sit down."  
  
"Albert, you senile piece of trash, I am sitting down" She shouted.  
  
Albert's suspended face made a smirk "You don't have to shout. I'm just trying to warn you for what I am about top say."  
  
"ok, you've warned me, now just say it." She said, emotionlessly.  
  
"You sure? I don't want you freaking out on me."  
  
"I'M SURE!!!!!" She shouted. Her hair was literally sticking up. It was a greasy mess. She had on a huge, size XXXL sweatshirt she had found in the men's unit with nothing on under it.  
  
"Ok then" He paused. "You're not the last human alive."  
  
"What?!?" She shouted. Half shocked, half excited.  
  
"Well… don't say I didn't warn you!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Albert. Please. Explain yourself! NOW!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Stacy was in the doorway listening. The news shocked her as well. She was just about to leave the room to take a bath, but when she heard shouting she came back, Her mouth opened. More humans!  
  
"It's a ship called  
  
Star Bug. Semi primitive. From about 2200 or so. Crew members equal One human, male, age 26. One Felo-sapien, age unknown, one hologram, age 31, one primitive mechanoid. Kryten 2x4b."  
  
Megan's mouth hung open. "How did you find that out? How did they survive? What the hell?"  
  
"Watch your language! Well anyway, there was a radiation leek on their ship. I can still track signs of radiation aboard. Not enough to do damage, though. My best guess is the human was in stasis while it happened. I'll try and form communication." 


	3. shock

AN: hehehehe, this one is kinda fun to write! I am enjoying it! Hope you are, too!  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Mr. Lister Sir, Mr. Rimmer sir!!!" Kryten ran down the corridors of Star bug. It was more of a waddle.  
  
"What now." Said Rimmer. Not looking up from his revisions.  
  
Lister looked up. He was playing with a paddleball he had found in one of the storage cabinets. His record was now 67. "I'm almost there. Shhh, Krites, I need to concentrate." Just then, on his 66th hit, the ball missed. "Smeg!"  
  
"Mister Lister sir, I think this is a little more important."  
  
"Ok, what is it Krites?" Asked Lister. Lister was a little down in the dumps. Nothing interesting happened in a long time. He missed women in general so much.  
  
"We are picking up a signal from another ship." The monitor above turned on. On the screen was a huge load of static. Finally, a figure appeared. It was a suspended head. Wild hair, and a balled top.  
  
"Aliens!" Shouted Rimmer. He ran to the monitor and began to bow down.  
  
"they're not gonna try an' kill us, are they Krites?" Asked Lister, looking at the monitor.  
  
The static cleared almost all the way. "Hello there, old chaps. I'm Albert. The ships computer abord the Nova 12. I have an IQ of 12,000."  
  
"Nova 12?" Kryten said aloud. He suddenly got a pang of homesickness for his days aboard the Nova 5.  
  
"Kryten 2x4b I presume."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan had dashed back to her quarters. She quickly searched through her things until she found a hair brush. She violently pulled it through her hair until it was decent. She removed her sweatshirt and pulled on a bra. She threw open her wardrobe and grabbed a black tank top. She pulled it over her head. She pulled on some jeans that had holes in the knees. She dashed back to the room she had been in. She hadn't had time to look at herself. She hoped she looked ok.  
  
"Albert, I'd like a new outfit, and make it… formal." Said Stacy. Soon, her khakis and blouse disappeared and a formal evening gown appeared on her. She blushed "Not that formal." She soon appeared in a long black velvet skirt and white formal blouse. She sighed. "Oh good enough."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how are you doing? Just thought I'd drop by. We haven't seen a ship like yours in a long long long looooooong time!" Said Albert, emphasizing the loooooooooong  
  
"We?" Said Rimmer.  
  
"Yes, me, some mechanoids, a hologram, and… oh yeah, a human." He said, like it was no biggie.  
  
"A HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lister screamed. Jumping up from his bunk.  
  
Albert laughed. "You should see the look on your face!"  
  
"So its true then? Another Human? How's that possible, Man?" Asked Lister.  
  
"We had a nuclear explosion, she was in stasis while it happened." Said Albert.  
  
"SHE???????" said Lister and Rimmer at the same time.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you park your little ship inside the Nova 12. Have a drink with us, and we can get acquainted." Albert Smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah!!!" Shouted Lister. "BRUTAL!!!!!!! PRETTY SMEGGING BRUTAL!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Megan hadn't been this excited… well ever. They would be here any minute!!! A man! A real man! Megan had never had a boyfriend before, ever. She was never popular in school, and after that, she never really got a chance.  
  
She studied herself in the mirror. Too bad their wasn't time for a shower. Her blonde (and green) hair was long and frizzy. She had a beautiful body.  
  
She put on a bit of makeup to her greasy face she hadn't washed in a year. She now wished she had.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Lister, please… please! Don't put me down in front of them!" Begged Rimmer.  
  
Lister gave a laugh. "You take the fun out of life, you know that."  
  
"Call me Ace when we get there, and DON'T put me down!!!"  
  
"Fine, Man. I wont. There is a hologram for you there, you know. I call the human!"  
  
Rimmer smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	4. Nova 12

Lister wished he had his favorite cloths with him on Starbug. Sure, there was only one outfit that he would wear in a situation like this, but he still wished he had more. His favorites were still on Red Dwarf. Thank god he still had his London Jets T-shirt, Lucky boxers and khakis. They actually looked pretty good, because of all the work Kryten did.  
  
Lister got dressed, and hoped the luck hadn't warn off his boxers, even though they had been washed and cleaned and ironed. Thanks to Kryten, his khakis no longer had a hole in them, there were no stains, either. He looked Pretty smegging good!  
  
~~~  
  
Rimmer finished combing his hair. He had spent the last 30 minutes making sure it looked perfect. He had given up on pretending to be the captain, because Lister and Kryten would never play along. He wore is white uniform with meddles on it anyway, but he wasn't going to lie… much.  
  
~~~  
  
"owwwwwww!!!!! Hey Buddy! What's goin' on?" The Cat was dressed in a little striped suit. His shoes had been slippery, so he could do his new sliding trick, where he could literally slide into a room and look very cool.  
  
"Guess what, Cat." Said Lister, as he pulled on his boots.  
  
"What, Monkey?"  
  
"Look, would you stop calling me monkey? Its Lister!" That was the first time Lister had ever corrected the Cat on what to call them before, but it seemed important.  
  
The Cat just stared at Lister. "Are you saying I should go against everything I stand for?" He looked somewhat offended.  
  
Lister Smiled. "Cat, we're gonna' meet ladies!" He said.  
  
"Ladies?"  
  
Lister told the cat about what had happened. "And any minute we're gonna' park in there ship and meet em'."  
  
The cat looked shocked. He ran off, Who knows where.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Megan stared at her reflection some more. She was disappointed. How ugly. Neon green wasn't really in her completion, but yet there it was in her hair. She had dyed it back when she first joined. She liked freaking people out. Now she just wished it was gone.  
  
She wondered who the Male could be. Would they be interested in her? would she be interested in him? She had never been too good around Men. She never knew what to say.  
  
~~  
  
"Miss Megan, Miss Stacy, they've landed!" Shouted a Mechanoid named Jexley. He was much more advanced than Kryten. In fact, everything Megan knew of was much more advanced than Red Dwarf. It was built 200 years after. A lot can happen in 200 years!  
  
~~~  
  
Lister looked around him, nothing looked at all familiar. He was in landing Deck C of the enormous, beautiful ship.  
  
"Oh" *sniff sniff* "It reminds me so much of the Nova 5" Kryten sniffled.  
  
~~~~  
  
Megan, Stacy and the mechanoids entered the Turbo lift down to the landing bay. The Turbo Lift on Red dwarf took hours to get from top to bottom. On Nova 12, it teleported. It only took a few moments.  
  
Once on the Landing bay, Megan stepped out and walked down to Landing Bay C. She could barley breath, Did she look ok? Who would it be? Would the Mechanoids help me out if I fainted, or would Stacy just kick me in the ribs?  
  
~~~  
  
Nervously, Rimmer stepped out of Starbug. The first thing he saw was the dark haired woman. She had an 'H' on her forehead! She was very pretty. The second thing he saw was a blonde American with the bottom half of her hair dyed green. 'Lister could have her if he wants' he grinned.  
  
He stepped down the steps of Starbug, and firmly planted his hologramatic feet on the polished white floor. He could see his reflection in it.  
  
"Better not look down, Rimmer. You might scare ya' self." Shouted Lister.  
  
Rimmer's face began to get red with that. The blonde (and green) girl smiled.  
  
Rimmer shrugged it off, and stepped over to The hologramatic woman,. Slowly and cautiously he reached out his hand. It was inches away from her shoulder, with a jolt, he reached for it, but his hand went right through it.  
  
The woman sighed. "You're not Hard light, are you? Soft light…"  
  
"Hard light?" Rimmer had never heard of this before. He was very upset he couldn't touch her.  
  
~~~  
  
Lister, right after he totally insulted Rimmer about his reflection, looked up. There was the woman. Blonde, green, beautiful. No, it wasn't love at first sight, it was lust at first sight. He found himself running up to her and running his hands down her colorful hair. That made her smile. Then she remembered it was frizzy and gross from not washing it, and pushed his hands away.  
  
~~~~  
  
"They sure don't wait." Mumbled Stacy.  
  
She was somewhat disappointed. She, personally, had expected better. Rimmer looked sensible. She offered him a drink/ Albert brewed up a hologramatic Martini for him and they both sat in the bar.  
  
Rimmer slumped in the stool. "Why can't I touch you?" He asked.  
  
"Because, you're soft light. Shame." Said Stacy. Not feeling like being polite.  
  
"what does that mean?" He sure was ignorant.  
  
"It means your made of, well, light. You can't tough. I am made of hard light. I have physical mass, I can create force like a living human being… even though I'm dead…" She looked down at her drink. She didn't like being dead much. 


	5. all abord

The cat started running down the corridors of Starbug, and leaped out the door, over the steps, doing a sexy cat pose in the air. No one was there to see him. He was in his nicest suit. "where did everybody go?"  
  
He began to look around. He looked down. The floor, it was so shiny. He could see himself. Even from that odd angle. "owwwww" he did a little spin and began to explore.  
  
~~~  
  
Megan wasn't normally heavy drinker, but tonight seemed like a good occasion. She and Lister hung out in the bar. Both drunk, saying weird things. Megan liked Lister, she didn't have to pretend to be someone around him. He wasn't one of those kind of people. They could just drink with each other and have a nice time.  
  
The drinks on the Nova 12 were nothing like Lister had ever had before. A lot really could happen in 200 years.  
  
~~~  
  
It was hard to talk to Rimmer, he was just so boring. You could totally tell he was trying to impress you, and he wasn't very good at it. It didn't seem like he knew what to say at all. Stacy sat there and tried to listen to him. He would fidget while he talked, and complain about his family. 'why did Megan have to call the human? At least he would have been more interesting.' She sighed.  
  
At that moment, the cat leaped into the room and slid on his fancy dress shoes across the floor. "owwwww!"  
  
Stacy looked up. "and who might you be?" She was grateful for the interruption.  
  
"Owww! I'm the cat. Would you like to have sex now, or would you like to have dinner first?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Oh, you're an alphabet head." He said, referring to the 'H' on her head.  
  
"well…Cat… I'm not what you think. Go ahead, try and touch me."  
  
"no, Lady. If I do that, my hand will go right through you, and that's freaky." He stepped away a few steps.  
  
"Is that what you think? Why don't you give it a try." She smiled.  
  
"Oh alright." He reached over to touch her wrist. He could touch her. His hand didn't go through her.  
  
"so, like I was saying…" He began  
  
"No Cat." She shook her head.  
  
The Cat pulled his hand away. "Fine, there are tons of other ladies that want me. I don't need you." With that, he leaped out of the room.  
  
Stacy giggled, then looked back at Rimmer. He wasn't smiling.  
  
"I wonder what Lister is doing." He thought out loud.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what Megan is doing." She thought along with him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Gee, I wonder what Rimmer is doing." Lister smiled.  
  
"Probably stuttering and complaining about his family." Said Megan.  
  
"How did you know that?" He slurred.  
  
"How drunk are you, Dave? You just told me that five minutes ago!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kryten sat in the Mechanoid lounge with Jexley and hughey. Both Mechanoids were far more advanced then him, but were very friendly to him. They even let him do some laundry. Hughey even seemed to Admire Kryten, and his corrupted files. Hughey only had one corrupter file, and they was envy. He envied almost anybody. Not to mention he was very gullible. He always obeyed orders by any superior. Even if the lowest crew member on the ship asked him politely to tidy all 600 storage units, he would do it, and that had even happened once. It took him years. No one knew where he went. All they knew was hundreds of storage units mysteriously were tidied.  
  
The one Mechanoid Hughey was the most jealous of was Jexley. Jexley 9t7z. Such a nice last name for a mechanoid. Every body loved Jexley. He had always been the favorite. Even when there was a crew he was. Everyone wanted him to cater at their formal dinner parties, or serve them, because he was the best. All the other mechanoids loved him, and wanted to take him to the mechanoid dances, or sit next to him at the mechanoid lounge. He was capable of doing a very nice cleaning job, but didn't take shit from anybody. He was a shiny copped color. He was much skinnier and narrower then Kryten and didn't have so many things sticking out. He looked a little like C-3po from star wars, only better. 


	6. Love and Life

AN: Starfruit asked me to make Rimmer hard light in this, I wasn't planning it, but it seems to work. Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Megan awoke the next morning in her quarters. What had happened last night? She was so hung over, She wasn't used to being that drunk, She was too hung over to remember any time she was ever hung over like this. Hell, she could barley spell her own name. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was a mess. Stains all over her cloths, Her jeans even ore ripped, her hair literally standing up on end. She couldn't stand up… she toppled over, and that's how Lister found her.  
  
He was not as hung over, because he was used to being that drunk. He saw Megan lying on the floor. He walked over and lifted her into a chair. "how ya' feelin'?" he asked her.  
  
She managed to mumble "fine" even though that was such a lie. She felt horrible!  
  
Lister picked up her hair brush off the floor. He was pretty much in love with her hair, he treasured it like gold. He even loved how half was green. He ran the brush through it until it looked nice. She managed to smile.  
  
Stacy walked in the room dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. She looked tired. "Good morning" She said. She soon saw Megan. How pathetic she looked.  
  
Megan yawned and fell off the chair. She hit the floor with a bang that startled Lister. Gently, he helped her into bed. He stroked her hair a little bit longer.  
  
Stacy soon left the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rimmer walked into The recreation room. Stacy was sitting down with some paperwork in her hands. Rimmer had no idea what it was. He walked over to another chair and wondered if he would be able to sit down in it. She lowered himself, but fell right through, hitting his bottom on the ground. The fall frustrated him.  
  
Stacy smiled a little bit.  
  
Rimmer scooted away from the chair and just sat on the ground with his legs folded.  
  
"You know, being soft light isn't the worst thing in the world." Said Stacy.  
  
"Really? Then what's worse?" He asked.  
  
Stacy paused… "I'll have to get back to you on that one." She finally said.  
  
Just then, Jexley walked in. "How's it goin', Old chap?" It was directed towards Rimmer.  
  
"Fine" he mumbled.  
  
"Gee, why don't you sit down in a chair… unless you prefer the floor."  
  
"I'd love to, but if you haven't noticed, I'm soft light." Grumbled Rimmer, feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"Well, I could search the storage units for a spare hard light bee." Suggested Jexley.  
  
"You would do that?" Asked Rimmer, looking hopeful.  
  
"Sure" he said, then strolled out of the room.  
  
"Fantastic!" shouted Rimmer.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Megan awoke hours later. She felt a little bit better. Her hair was a mess again from all the tossing and turning in bed. She was a mess, she needed a shower. She peeled off her stained, ripped cloths and threw them at her hamper, missing by a meter or 2. She picked out a lighter, more warn looking pair of jeans and a Red V-neck. The jeans looked really warn, because she wore them all the time, She used to live in them. She loved them. Sure, they were just jeans, but they were hers.  
  
She stepped into the shower. It was so refreshing. She couldn't remember how long it had been. She just knew it had been too long!  
  
~~  
  
Hours had gone by, Megan had to be up by now! Lister strolled down the corridors into her quarters. He heard the running water of the shower. She looked around for a few seconds until, slowly the shower door opened. There Megan was, Dripping wet… naked.  
  
Lister couldn't help staring. She didn't notice him right away. Finally she did. They just stared at each other fir awhile. She didn't look shocked or embarrassed or panicked. After about 7 seconds, she shut the shower door, and Lister left, giving her time to get changed.  
  
~~~  
  
Jexley returned an hour later. "sorry, I searched 8 storage units from top to bottom. No sign or a spare light bee." he said.  
  
"Well, aren't there more?" asked Rimmer.  
  
"of course! There are hundreds!" Said Jexley.  
  
"well, search more!" shouted Rimmer.  
  
"hey hey hey! I have been looking for an hour!" shouted Jexley.  
  
"Jex, please? He really wants to be hard light!" begged Stacy.  
  
"Yeah? Well I want to see episode 76 of Androids, he only one I missed, but I don't have it on tape, no one does. I'll never see it!" He shouted. Androids was a mechanoid soap opera.  
  
"excuse me" interrupted Kryten.  
  
Everyone looked up at him in the doorway.  
  
"I have a copy of episode 76. perhaps I can make a copy for you." Said Kryten.  
  
"really?" asked Jexley.  
  
Kryten nodded. "I'll go do it now." He said, waddling out of the room.  
  
"so, will you search some more, Jex?" Asked Stacy.  
  
"Oh alright" 


	7. Pain

Rimmer waited, rather impatiently. He wanted to touch things! It had been almost 2 years since he could touch anything… or anyone. He looked up at Stacy. She was still fingering through that paperwork.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Revising." She replied.  
  
"for what?"  
  
"Level 5 officers exam. Failed it seven times. Need to pass." She replied. Her head not moving from the papers at all.  
  
Rimmer had failed level 1 13 times. He could never tell her that. She would think he was even more ignorant. He tried not to look up at her. Another hour of silence went by before Jexley finally returned. Jexley walked much like a normal human, and had a human sounding voice, unlike Kryten with his odd computer voice and waddle.  
  
"You're in luck, I've located exactly 1 hard light bee." Jexley help up something the size of a marble. He walked over to Rimmer.  
  
~~~  
  
Jexley Reached inside him without permission and took out his light bee. Rimmer was no longer standing there. He screwed it open and took a look inside. It was full of wiring. Strange, he hadn't see one built like this. He began to take out the wiring when something tiny, shiny thing fell out. Oh well, couldn't be too important. He put the wires aside and slid in the hard light bee and screwed it shut again. Good enough… right? No one would notice.  
  
Jexley turned the hologram Rimmer back ok. He didn't move for a few seconds. He looked fine. Jexley reached over and touched him. He could touch him, but it didn't feel like human flesh… it felt like a brick wall. His first thought was, jeez, this guy has bad skin. But then it changes into feeling like a wool pillow, he was still just touching his arm. Too weird. Well, it wasn't his problem, he figured. He good up to leave.  
  
~~~  
  
"Am I hard light?" asked Rimmer. Then he realized, it wasn't his voice that had said it. It had come out of his mouth, but it was much deeper. That alarmed him.  
  
Stacy stared at him. "I'm not sure." She got up and touched him. "OWWW!" she immediately pulled her hand back.  
  
"What?" Shouted a voice sounding like it was going fast forward from Rimmer's lips.  
  
"It…it feels like…" she touched it again, this time she kept her hand on him this time. That was so strange. He could barley feel her grip. It didn't feel right at all.  
  
~~~  
  
First, he had felt like an electric fence, shocking her. He hand was still burning, now he was as cold as ice. She rested her hand on him, because it soothed her burn. She looked at her hand, it was red and badly burned. She screamed at the right of it. That startled Rimmer. Her eyes teared up and she ran out of the room  
  
"Jexley!!" She screamed. The pain of the burn was excruciating. She ran into the nearest Lavatories, not caring that it was the men's, and turned on the sunk and ran the water over her hand. Much better.  
  
The second she removed it from the water, it burned all over again. She had to scream. Pretty soon, Kryten, Rimmer, Jexley, Lister and Megan were all standing there. Her face was full of hot tears. Her hand still under the water. "IT BURNS!!" That's all she could say, because it did.  
  
"How did that happen?" Asked Jexley.  
  
Stacy pointed to Rimmer with her non burned hand. "I touched him, and it burned me."  
  
"Me?" Now his voice was slow and low.  
  
Lister reached over and touched him. He rested his hand there for awhile, then moved it away. "Rimmer, you feel like a lizard!" 


	8. For the love of Rimmer!

AN: I'm really sorry this took so long, but I was out of ideas for the longest time!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong with me?" his voice sounded low and dry like he had been in the desert for years. Rimmer looked up in the mirror. His hologramatic appearance was flickering. Sometimes he was translucent, sometimes he would turn blue, sometimes he would flicker off for seconds. It was so strange. He could touch things, but they didn't feel real. They felt like something else. People could touch him, but he felt like other things, He had even burned Stacy. Her hand had to be wrapped up in a bandage.  
  
Everyone could tell that there was something wrong with his hard light bee, but no one would reach in and get it. They were afraid of being shocked or burned.  
  
Stacy walked in. "How are you feeling?" She asked, keeping a safe distance. Her arm was bandaged.  
  
"I'm sorry… about you're arm." This time he sounded like a character from an old movie, and he was in black and white. What was going on?  
  
"Its no problem." She said. "but, I asked how YOU were."  
  
"Fine" Just then, he flickered some more, then disappeared. Stacy could see his light bee floating in mid air, then it dropped onto the ground. She waited a few moments… nothing.  
  
She cautiously reached out and picked it up. It was slightly warn. It looked dead. She cradled it for a moment. "Albert!"  
  
Albert's face appeared on the monitor. "what now?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong with Arnold's hard light bee? Jexley put one in him, and its been malfunctioning, and now he just… disappeared." She said.  
  
"I dunno' I don't know everything, you know." Said Albert.  
  
Stacy smirked. "can you take a look?"  
  
"Oh alright. Screw it open and let me see."  
  
Stacy did as he asked. She held it up in front of Albert's monitor.  
  
"Hey, where's the little shiny thingy?" He asked.  
  
"What shiny thing?"  
  
"You know, the little shiny thing!"  
  
Stacy looked confused.  
  
"Well I need the little shiny thing or I can't fix him!" He shouted.  
  
"Well what does it look like?" She began to search the ground.  
  
"A little Shiny thing!"  
  
"You are so useless! You'd be better off as a tampon machine in the Woman's loos!"  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A senile, good for nothing, Tampon dispenser?"  
  
"Oh never mind." She mumbled.  
  
"Look, I've got an idea." Said Albert.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you after you insulted me!" He shouted, with an offended look on his face.  
  
Stacy turned red. She grabbed a gigantic wrench off a nearby table. "TELL ME OR I'LL JAM THIS DOWN YOU'RE COMPUTERIZED THROAT!"  
  
"hey hey! No need to get violent on me! I'll tell ya'." Albert had his head turned slightly sideways and was squinting like a little kid on the playground about to be punched to death by a bully. He was curious to see what would happen, but wanted to protect his eyes.  
  
She lowered it.  
  
"Go onto their ship and find his personality disc. There has to be a copy somewhere."  
  
~~~~  
  
Stacy did as instructed. She spent the next few hours searching and drinking Coffee. Mostly drinking coffee, because the hologramatic library was in the easiest to find spots. She was able to track down his disk, test to make sure it was his, check and repair all damage, and make a copy just incase in under an hour.  
  
After her fifth cup of coffee she made her way back to the hologramatic library on Nova 12.  
  
Albert's face appeared on the monitor. "So you've got it then?"  
  
Stacy nodded and held it up.  
  
"You're sure its his?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sure" she nodded.  
  
"Well why the hell did you pick his? Couldn't you have chosen any of them?"  
  
Stacy began to wonder that herself, but she figured it was worth it to bring him back. She liked him in a way. Stacy glared a convincing glare at Albert. Their relationship was like one between siblings.  
  
"Stacy, I must warn you, In order to load another hologram on our ship, I cannot continue to process every detail of you, I need some of your energy to power him… meaning you can no longer have hair."  
  
"What??!!??" Stacy grabbed her hair. She loved it, it was everything to her! Without it she would just be an ugly balled head!  
  
Albert began to laugh, his head bobbed up and down. "I'm just kidding! We have more then enough power!"  
  
Stacy crossed her arms. "Albert! Try to be serious!" 


	9. Robot Sex Sheep

"Berserk! He's gone berserk!" Said the cat  
  
"More like insane!" Said Lister.  
  
"Glad I'm not dead." Said Megan.  
  
Stacy reached over and slapped Megan! "Give him a break!"  
  
Rimmer slowly reached over to the soup can. He wasn't going to knock it over this time.  
  
"oh, You can do it, Mr. Rimmer sir!" Cheered Kryten.  
  
Rimmer sat on the comfy chair under the hot lights of the therapy room. He was completely un aware that Everyone on the ship was watching him through what he thought was a mirror.  
  
Slowly, he reached his hand towards the soup can Kryten had placed out for him. He began to turn red. Kryten cheered him on "Almost there! You can do it!" Rimmer reached some more, with a big jerk, the can flew off the table onto the floor. "Oh good try Mr. Rimmer! You'll make in next time."  
  
It was amazing how discoordinated someone could get after two years of being a soft light hologram.  
  
After finally being hard light, he had tripped, and knocked things down. He had to be tied down.  
  
Kryten was given the liberty of training him to tough things, and use force again.  
  
Rimmer was just like a giant talking toddler.  
  
Kryten reached down and picked the can up again. "Try again sir."  
  
"This is pointless!" mumbled Rimmer  
  
"pointless, sir? You must learn how to use your physical force, or you could really hurt someone, and you would break a lot of things!" Said Kryten. He placed the soup can on the table again. "Ok, try again, sir. You can do it."  
  
This time, Rimmer reached over and grasped the can. It felt so strange to be holding something. Slowly, he raised his hand. He was lifting it.  
  
"Good job, sir! Now hand it to me!" Cheered the excited mechanoid.  
  
Rimmer struggled to keep the can in his grip. Kryten reached his hand out, and Rimmer placed the can in it, and let go. "You did it, sir!"  
  
~~  
  
"Looks like he finally picked up the can." Said Lister.  
  
"This is boring. Isn't there anything better to do then watch Alphabet head pick things up?" asked the Cat.  
  
"You could go have sex with one of the robotic female Cat monsters." Said Megan.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Asked Lister.  
  
"I wish I was. Some of the old crew members were real psychos!"  
  
The cat's face lit up. "Where!"  
  
"Floor 666 is the robot sex floor. Go into one of the privacy rooms and a service droid will take your order." Said Megan.  
  
The cat was gone faster then you could say "Robot sex sheep" 


	10. Basketball

Rimmer began to get used to toughing things, but it wasn't easy!  
  
Every day he had a lesson with Kryten. He was getting good, he was on basketball now. Out of 156 tries he had made 2 baskets. He was improving, and now he could dribble.  
  
Rimmer moved around the court. He was never good at basketball. He figured he was better then he ever was now. Rimmer planted his feet on the green line and tossed the ball. Swiftly, it made its way into the hoop with a "swush".  
  
"Yes! That's three!" Shouted Kryten.  
  
Just then, the door to the gym burst open. In walked Megan in shorts and a T-shirt. She was dribbling a basketball, not even noticing Rimmer and Kryten. Still near the door, she dribbled it a few more times and bent her knees to take a shot. The ball moved out of her hands all the was to the other side of the court. It missed Rimmer's basket by a few centimeters!  
  
She soon realized it almost hit Rimmer, and if it had, it wouldn't go through him. She rushed over and grabbed her ball. "Sorry."  
  
Rimmer was so amazed at the shot she almost made. Rimmer couldn't even chuck the ball that far, and there she was, making baskets from all the way across the court.  
  
Megan stepped back about five steps and made a perfect basket. She made it look so easy.  
  
Krtyen was getting irritated that Megan had interrupted his lesson! "Ma'am, would you mind using the other side of the court during Mr. Rimmer's lesson?"  
  
"I was hoping I could help out." With that she made another shot.  
  
"I'm doing just fine, thank you." Said the irritated mechanoid.  
  
"Kryten, have you ever even made a basket in your life?" She asked. Rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course I have!" Said the offended mechanoid.  
  
"alright then, I challenge you… right now… one on one!" Her eyebrows raised as she dribbled it between her legs. She made a face at Kryten saying 'so, do you accept the challenge?' but Kryten wasn't able to detect it due to lack of proper programming.  
  
Kryten began to vibrate with anger and jealousy. "I accept you're challenge, Ma'am!"  
  
Rimmer moved over to the bleachers and watched. This should be interesting.  
  
"How about… first to make five baskets wins." Offered Kryten.  
  
"Sounds fair." Said Megan, nodding.  
  
The game started, Megan took an early lead, planting it in the basket with no hesitation. She took it again, and politely handed it to Kryten. She stood back and watched what he did, not even bothering to block him.  
  
Slowly, Kryten was able to dribble the ball towards the hoop. It took him forever to make his way. Finally he prepared to take a shot. He tossed the ball in the air, it went straight up and came down and hit him in the head. His eyes spun to the back of his head as he fell down, quite comically.  
  
"eww, that had to hurt!" She bent down to look to see if he was ok.  
  
Albert's face appeared on the monitor. "How's it going?"  
  
"Hey Albert, I think you should send someone in here to fix Kryten."  
  
"Alright." His eyes rolled.  
  
Rimmer walked over and took a look at Kryten laying helplessly on the floor.  
  
Within ten minutes, Jexley and a few other mechanoids carried him out of the room.  
  
"So much for my lesson." Rimmer mumbled.  
  
Megan smiled. "I'll give you one… if you want." Then she made another shot without even looking.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Practice. I used to come here every day… and no offence or anything, but you aren't really getting anywhere with Kryten helping you."  
  
Rimmer smiled.  
  
Over the next hour and a half, Megan taught Rimmer a lot. He could now dribble better, shoot batter, and play one on one with Megan.  
  
~~~  
  
"All Fixed" Said Hughey.  
  
Kryten got up. His eyes widened. "Mr. Rimmer! I must finish his lesson." Kryten began to waddle back to the gym. He burst through the doors. In front of him was Rimmer and Megan playing basketball together. Suddenly, Kryten got a jealousy attack and fainted again.  
  
"Maybe we should just stop fixing him." Said Jexley.  
  
~~  
  
AN: So do you like it? Is it funny? Be honest! I am not sure if I want romance or not. What do you think? 


	11. Dormitory of Tranquility

Lister looked down at Kryten laying on the table of the repair room. "You have to fix him, man!"  
  
"But he's such a pain in the ass!" Said Jexley. He had tried to take Kryten under his wing, but Kryten was way too stubborn! He just wasn't laid back like the mechanoids of that era. Programming had gotten so much better since Kryten was designed. Mechanoids looked, and acted more like humans. They were able to walk, and wear human cloths without looking like robots. They had much more facial expression, yet they still looked like mechanoids, and they were never mistaken as humans. Kryten was much to primitive, Jexley was tired of being nice to him. He was just a pain  
  
Just then, a mechanoid named Skylon hit Jexley across the face. "Where are you're manners? You're talking to a human!" Skylon was a mechanoid of respect. His core purpose was to easily make friends, and never argue when asked to do something. Often he had to be the one to keep the other mechanoids in line when things got rough.  
  
"yeah, but that's why I luv' im' so much! That's what makes him Kryten! You have to fix him!" Said Lister. He had grown very close to Kryten. Maybe he wasn't perfect, but he was Kryten!  
  
"Is that an order, sir?" asked Skylon.  
  
Lister nodded.  
  
"Then we must obey." He looked around for the proper tools "Come on, Boys. Lets get him going."  
  
~~~  
  
On the Nova 12, there was an extra feature for higher paying residents. Instead of having a normal dormitories with classic metal bunks, you could have your personality scanned, and have their own room customized to your liking. It had cost quite a bit, because mind scanners had to go deep into your psyche to discover their dream room. Some ended up with things like waterfall, or forest themes.  
  
Lister and Rimmer both knew they were going to be staying for awhile. There was no reason to leave, everything they ever wanted was here.  
  
Megan was able to hack into the computers to make it seem like they had both paid for the custom dormitory suites. They were both put into a mind scans to determine and create their dream rooms.  
  
~~~  
  
Lister walked down the corridors, a little dazed from the mind scan. He held an old fashioned looking key that was a slightly rusted brass color in his hand. His room was room 45679. He had no idea what to expect. He finally reached the door or his new quarters. He took a deep breath and planted the key in the matching key hole, and turned it.  
  
It wasn't anything like he had expected. It looked like an old fashioned hotel room. It was dimly lit with a stained glass lantern hanging from the ceiling. It had reddish brown dotted wallpaper. The carpets were long and shaggy. A small double bed was sitting on an old rickety brass frame. There was a Window with curtains, outside it appeared to be a small deck. A dark, windy scene was outside. It was obviously winter because the tree closest to the window had no leaves.  
  
Lister walked closer to the window and reached out to touch it. His hand was stopped. It wasn't a window, just a high tech monitor. Very realistic looking.  
  
The room reminded him of the hotel rooms he had stayed in when he was in the A.R. machine on Red Dwarf. He had taken the women he had met there, and they shared some of the best, unreal nights of his life. In his opinion, the mind scan had done a pretty damn good job.  
  
~  
  
Lister was able to get settled very easily. It took him awhile to realize it, but this was the room of his dreams. The scene out the window often changed with his moods. Sometimes it snowed, sometimes it overlooked a small village with children playing in the snow.  
  
Lister took a few moments to stare out the window. It was a beautiful scene, if only it were real.  
  
The was a knock at the door.  
  
"Its open" Lister mumbled, not fully even realizing what was going on. He was too busy taking a stroll down memory lane.  
  
The door behind him creped open. Lister could hear footsteps behind him. He felt someone come up right against him. She smelled of wildflowers. Without even realizing it, he felt himself putting his arm around her. Finally, he came crashing back to reality. The person next to him was Megan.  
  
She didn't seem to mind that Lister's arm was around her. She was busy staring out the window.  
  
She looked up at Lister. "I'm sorry, something must have been wrong with the mind scan machines. I'll get this fixed" She began to move away from him, and towards the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lister, totally confused at what she had said.  
  
"I mean that I'll get this mess sorted out." She said, while looking up at the flickering lantern.  
  
"what mess?" He looked around, what could be the matter? Everything was perfect.  
  
"I mean, this is almost an exact duplicate of my quarters. Something must have gone wrong." She placed her hand on the wall paper and ran her fingers down the walls.  
  
"No it isn't. This room is a dream come true, everything I ever wanted."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I always loved watching old movies… This it the kind of place I always dreamed of living in." he said.  
  
More Silence…  
  
"Is something the matter?" Asked Lister.  
  
Megan's face became pale. "I have to go." With that, she left the room in a hurry. 


	12. Bitter Memories

It couldn't be. It Just couldn't be! Their rooms were exactly the same down to the cracks in the drywall. How was this possible? The chances were one in 1 million! It was like the chances of sitting a monkey down at a type writer, and that monkey writing out the complete works of William Shakespeare!  
  
What did this mean? He seemed to really love the room, but did that mean that it was really *his* custom room?  
  
Why was it that a few weeks previously, when Megan had gone into mind scan, had she gotten the exact same room? It had to be a mistake!  
  
Then again… She and Lister were a lot alike. They never had very much growing up, they loved old movies, they didn't value money… If a coincidence like this was going to happen, they seemed like the right 2 people for it to happen to.  
  
What did this mean? WHAT DID IT MEAN!!!!!  
  
Megan sat alone on her bed. She wondered if Lister was doing the same thing.  
  
An hour went by, then 2. Megan had millions of things to think about.  
  
~~  
  
Why had Megan left in such a hurry? He really didn't want her to leave! Could her quarters really be exactly the same as his? Maybe he should check it out.  
  
Lister got up and shut his door. Megan's room wasn't very far.  
  
Lister stood outside her door. It looked the same as his. The key hole looked the same as well. After about a minute, he finally got up the courage to knock.  
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Its open"  
  
Slowly, Lister opened up the door.  
  
Megan looked up. Lister expected her to smile. But instead, all signs of hopefulness were wiped from her face. "I thought you were one of the mechanoids."  
  
"Oh"  
  
There was a long silence. It was obvious Megan didn't want him there.  
  
"I'm a little busy, Dave."  
  
"Doing what?" She didn't appear to be doing anything.  
  
"Can't you take a hint? A simple hint that I want to be left alone?!?!" She snapped.  
  
Lister was surprised by that. He stepped towards the door. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Dave, just leave."  
  
Lister did as asked, and left the room. He didn't realize it right away, but what she had said had really gotten him upset. At first he was just surprised, then he got a little angry, then he felt hurt. That emotion seemed to take over. If it had been anybody else, he would have just stuck with angry, but it wasn't just anybody.  
  
Lister returned to his room and buried himself in the covers. He placed his head deep in the pillow. What was going to happen next? Was he going to cry? To yell?  
  
~~  
  
Megan couldn't even help herself. She had only done what had come instinct!  
  
Not in her entire life had she ever been very good at communication. She didn't know what to say to people, or how. The only things she really did know how to do was insult, and tell people off. She had to be pretty good at that to survive alone. She never had any friends. Her entire life, she was able to fool herself, and others into thinking that's what she wanted. To thinking she didn't need anybody at all. She had often been very lonely by herself, but she never trusted anybody. Not ever herself.  
  
Megan never ever let people in. She always pushed them away. Even when people wanted to be involved in her life, she pushed them away. Why had she done that? It was because she was scared. She couldn't trust anyone. She had learned that the hard way. She had let someone in once, and it had come crashing down in her face. She hated to admit it, but she had once been in love.  
  
***  
  
She was 15 years old. Her aunt was getting married. Her entire family had been invited to the wedding. She didn't want to do. She had done everything she could do to get out of it, but in the end, there was nothing she could do. She was going.  
  
Her parents had bought her a dress. To them, it was the mostly lovely thing they had ever seen. To her, it was the most hideous thing!  
  
She had suffered through the wedding, but it was time for the reception. She had sat alone for the longest time. Finally, someone came up besides her. She had looked up, and next to her was a very handsome looking teenager. He asked her to dance, and she agreed.  
  
They spent hours together. She found herself spilling things she had never told another living soul. She had truly thought this boy had been her soul mate.  
  
At the end of the night, her parents said she had to go, She didn't want to leave him. She didn't have much time, she knew what she had to do.  
  
She wasn't very experienced with human interactions, but her heart seemed to be telling her what do. She found herself grabbing his face and kissing him, and whispering into his ear that she loved him.  
  
His eyes had widened with shock. He pushed her away. The punch bowl just happened to be right behind her. She ran into it. It flew off the table and soaked her. The crystal bowl smashed into pieces all over the floor. The entire room full of people were laughing at her. Then, the boy laughed in her face. "You are disgusting, little girl." With that he had turned and walked away.  
  
She went home with her parents, and pretended not to be hurt, but she was. She was hurt and mortified. From that day on she never let anyone into her life.  
  
***  
  
It was getting very late, and Megan was very tired. She couldn't sleep. She laid awake thinking to herself about the past. She had always run away, tried to escape. Whenever anything went wrong, she was gone. She hid from everything. She hid her feelings behind her attitude. No one knew the real her. Not even her. Why had she even let Lister see as much as she had let him?  
  
It was the strangest thing. She never let anybody into her life, yet she found herself being kind to these two strangers. What was so different about them that she had allowed herself to be happy around them, and get close to them?  
  
Megan was more scared then ever. Was she actually letting herself get close to someone? She had never in her life let herself do that.  
  
As she thought about Lister and began to melt. How were they were so alike? How come their personal fantasy had been the same exact thing.  
  
Megan finally realized this was no coincidence. Her thought scared her so much, but she knew it was true… Lister and her… her and Lister… they just had to be… They had to be… Soul mates!  
  
Megan suddenly felt very tender. He probably hated her right now. She had snapped at him, and pushed him away.  
  
She looked up at her clock. It was 1:30. She got up. She no longer wanted to push him away. She had to apologize. 


	13. Tears

Lister's room was at the end of the hall. Megan began to walk towards it. With her tender, sorry feelings came sadness. If she had only confronted these feelings earlier she could have really made something of her life. She wished she had never pushed her peers away, her family away… She wished she had never dropped out of school.  
  
The sadness washed over her like a title wave. She had to stop. She leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position and began to sob.  
  
"what's wrong with me? I haven't cried since I was 8 years old." She thought out loud.  
  
Ay that moment, 10 years of held back tears flooded out.  
  
Just then, a hand handed her a tissue. She knew who it was. "thanks"  
  
"No problem." The voice wasn't Lister's! It was higher, and more British sounding.  
  
"oh, I thought you were…"  
  
"Lister?"  
  
"yes" she blew her nose on the tissue.  
  
"what's he done to you?" Rimmer asked.  
  
~  
  
Normally Rimmer never knew what to say to women, but it seemed like he had nothing to prove to Megan, so he could be himself. He had a sort of trust with her.  
  
"Nothing" she sniffled.  
  
"Then what are you crying about?" he asked sympathetically. He wondered if that was the right thing to say.  
  
"Everything"  
  
Rimmer handed her another tissue, not knowing what to say now. Everything would include him… was she upset because he and Lister were there?  
  
At that moment, Megan exploded. "My life, My pathetic life! Its worth nothing! You hear me? NOTHING! I always tried my best, but it was never good enough! My best wasn't good enough for school. It wasn't good enough for life! All I wanted to do was make something of it. Be something! I never was anything. I was the lowest crew member on the ship! I'm a nothing, a waste of human flesh!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
Rimmer and Megan looked up.  
  
Lister was standing in the middle of the hall. He had heard everything.  
  
"Dave…"  
  
"Lister" Rimmer sighed. If he wasn't there, He may have gotten the chance to comfort her, and maybe she would fall in love with him, because he already was.  
  
"Dave, I have to tell you something." Said Megan  
  
"So do I" Said Lister  
  
He was losing his chance! "So do I!" shouted Rimmer.  
  
~  
  
Instinct kicked it. Megan did the only thing she knew how to do… She ran! It was the only thing she could do! She couldn't handle it! She didn't know how to tell someone she loved them.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Oh no! Rimmer and Lister both in love with the same person. What will they do? Find out soon! 


	14. A/n: bye bye!

A/n: This isn't what you think… I am not planning to end this here…I am also writing Alternative Red dwarf- The story of Lauren Perry for Luna the Moonmonster, and I had a great idea for a big adventure thingy to happen, but I wasn't sure who to make it happen to, this one, or the other! Tough decision… well I decided I wanted it to happen to both! SORTA… (are you understanding so far?)  
  
It's a hassle to write 2 different stories, so I had the idea to combine them, but they aren't just going to meet up with each other just like that. What I decided to do was, every other chapter would be either about the Nova 12 characters or Alternative Red dwarf-the story of Lauren Perry characters (DON'T WORRY, I'LL MARK WHICH IS WHICH CLEARLY) . It will go on like that for some of the story, and eventually they will meet up. I have some great ideas for that, and that's how I'm going to start my trilogy series.  
  
Basically, I am ending this particular story here, but I will continue RIGHT where I left off in my combine story! Don't worry, I'll have the first few chapters soon! See you there, bye! (Email me if you have any questions, Janine_Icesk8@yahoo.com) 


End file.
